


A Grown Woman May Fuck Her Husband

by SadRabbitGirl



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Teasing, Watching, threesome mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRabbitGirl/pseuds/SadRabbitGirl
Summary: Abigail finds a particularly spicy romance novel and hides it from the teens. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she gets the better of Magnus.
Relationships: Abigail Pent/Magnus Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Grown Woman May Fuck Her Husband

At Coronabeth's suggestion, the cavaliers had set into a sort of sparring tournament. Abigail took the moments of respite to steal off to their quarters. 

Research was everything to her, but she had come across a particularly salacious romance novel which she had pocketed in her robes before one of the younger residents, or Emperor forbid, the teens from coming across. Romance may be a bit generous, to be clear it was explicit smut.

Of course, for research purposes of course, she had perused the novel, which consisted of some especially graphic scenes and a heroine with the stamina of a long distance runner and her ever growing cadre of lovers. She felt a growing need to read some more, of course to research she told herself.

Changing into her night clothes, which consisted of a cute nightie and panties she dove into bed, curled up with her book for the evening.

The current scene involved our Third House heroine taking both, a Second House muscular career soldier, and Fourth House aristocrat, to bed together.

She felt her cheeks growing red and an urgency between her thighs. She traced her freshly trimmed nails down the curve of her stomach and up her hipbone while the author described the two men undressing our hero.

Why not use this for its intended purpose, she hadn't had any time of this sort alone in awhile and besides, she and Magnus had been too busy otherwise to go to bed together. She absently pondered, tracing light circles around her nipple with her free hand, sending sparks down her spine.

She slid a teasing hand under the hem of her waistband as our hero sank to her knees to service both of her lovers, taking turns with her hands and mouth with both. An eager slickness met her fingers as she passively manipulated herself.

The unlocking of their front room sent her into a panic. She quickly stowed the book into a stash of research materials and grabbing a treatise on the intricacies of flash preserving produce for interplanetary shipping, truly a topic to pleasure oneself to.

"Oi love!" Called her husband. "Got myself eliminated early."

He stowed his cavaliers rapier and weapon in their usual spot, shedding the excess layers of gear.

By the Emperor, she loved him with all of her heart, but it wasn't her heart making the decisions as she rose to give him a welcoming kiss that she intentionally lingered too long on.

"My, what's the occasion?" Magnus asked with his usual bemused humor, noticing her lack of dress.

Abigail wordlessly smiled up at him, letting her hands undo his belt in a swift motion. Dropping to her knees she pulled the cloth of his trousers loose, pulling his now-swelling cock out. 

"Its not my birthday is it? I must've forgotten"

"Darling, close your mouth" she said, taking the tip of it in her mouth. Taste of his natural musk mixed with a small amount of pre-cum was intoxicating. Working her tongue around the sensitive bottom while dragging her lips up and down the stiffened tip. She reached around taking a handful squeeze of his butt as she took the length of it into her mouth. He wasn't huge, but nothing to be ashamed of and he knew her better than she knew herself. She took it to the gag reflex, eyes meeting his as her throat lightly spasmed.

He stood bewildered at his wife's sudden affections.

Sliding it out of her mouth and working the shaft with her hand, "Clothes off. Bed now." She demanded.

"Love I really ought to wash off after getting so sweaty…"

"Off. Bed." She repeated firmly, standing and pulling him by the cock closer.

He quickly complied, sitting on the edge of the bed, cock stiff at attention as she shed her sleepwear. The look on his face and eyes every time he saw her nude was one of pure elation. Like every time was the first. She basked in it for a moment, indulging his boyish elation.

She stepped over him, sitting in his lap, hand working the still spit-slick cock and kissing him deeply.

“Have I forgotten my birthday?” Magnus mused as Abigail broke the kiss and dropped to kiss the base of his shaft.

“Darling, I love you, but if you don’t shut that stupid sexy mouth of yours, you will be the first man in the myriad of the Nine Houses to talk his wife back into her pants.” she joked, making eye contact threateningly as she drug the flat of her tongue along his balls.

“Point taken.” he said, watching her closely as she took him in her hand to begin working his length while continuing to gently suck below.

“After all, my dear, a married woman can fuck her husband should she wish to, right?” she asked before taking him back into her mouth.

Magnus only mustered a soft gasp as she worked the head of his cock in her mouth, making a wet noise as she roughly lavished attention along the thick tip, making a soft popping noise as she bobbed her head. He let out a very soft noise as the faintest hint of flavor emitted into her mouth which she savored for a moment before swallowing it. She made a satisfied noise in response, eyeing him hungrily, waiting for him to make eye contact before she made a show of slipping her hand between her own thighs while he watched her.

Magnus carefully placed a hand on the back of her head, rolling his own back as he guided her motion. She answered with a deep moan as his breath quickened in just the way she was looking for. She took a deep stroke before pulling him out suddenly, cock pulsing in near-orgasm.

Bewildered for a moment, he bucked his hips slightly at the loss of sensation. A dumbfounded look on his face as she climbed up him. His eyes big and needy looking.

She wordlessly pushed him onto his back, climbing beyond his chest and positioning herself split legged above her husband’s face. She roughly rolled her clit around, moaning softly before lowering herself onto his awaiting mouth. The heat from his mouth melding with that between her legs as she sat back. He quickly responded, pressing his tongue up between his wife’s eager folds. She let herself moan as he honed in expertly on her body, massaging her own breasts and rolling her head back. He alternated between licking the length of her slit, and gently sucking on her swollen clit. She rocked her hips on his face, feeling both how eager he was, and how wet she was, she could feel her arousal spread over his chin.

“Fuck, Magnus” she moaned softly, burying her hand in his curls as he focused his efforts. She rolled her hips as he did that little tongue flick thing he does that just sets her off each time.

Her hips bucked and pulled away as he quickly wrapped his strong arms around her thighs, holding her onto his face as her hips shook wildly. “Magnus fuck I” she stammared out before losing herself completely in an explosion of overwelming pleasure. Her upper body slumping forwards as she ground her clit into his lip, riding the most force out of the orgasm as possible.

Dismounting and rolling aside, Abigail grabbed her husband’s cheeks with both hands, pulling him into a deep kiss followed by hungrily licking his cheeks and chin clean, just like he liked. She wouldn't lie, she loved it too, something naughty about licking herself off him. Reminded her of inviting young adepts into their bedroom when they felt especially spicy. Magnus would sit back and watch her have her fun before joining in.

Satisfied with cleaning her husband’s face, she rolled onto her back and the pillows at the head of the bed. Spreading her legs wide, pressing two fingers into herself, and making eye contact. “Come here darling, you know I love how you fuck me when I get you worked up like this.”

Without a moment of hesitation he grabbed her hips in his hands and yanked her down the bed, climbing on top of her and pressing himself into her. Abigail called out loudly as he slid into her without resistance with a slick sound.

“Fuck, Magnus, God,” she managed as he thrust into her. Her vision clouded with fireworks as he fucked her into the mattress. “Magnus…” she called as she lost herself into his animalistic intensity. Distantly she heard the sloppy sounds of her cunt being plowed into by the love of her life. She wrapped her ankles around his hips and sank her nails into his broad shoulders, crying out as she felt herself spasm and constrict around him. “Not yet my love, let me, first, again” she managed to get out before she lost it, orgasm arching her back and rolling her head back as she called his name out at the top of her lungs. He grunted roughly, pulling out of her and quivering while she rode out the shuddering orgasm he brought her to. Before she could recover he had lifted her off the sheets and tossed her back onto the mattress onto all fours. She excitedly presented her pert little ass as he grabbed her forcefully by the hips and jammed himself deeply into her. She moaned loudly as he grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her toward him and hammering her from behind. Her ass slapping against his hips as he relentlessly fucked her. 

She screamed again as his thrusts became ragged and irregular. “God Magnus - fuck - please - in me - please Magnus” she managed to force articulate before she felt his cock buck inside of her and stars filled her vision. He had let go of her hair and taken her by the wrists, using them as leverage for force himself over his own edge. She whimpered as his cock swelled and burst deep inside of her, it shook and spasmed, forcing another orgasm from her as he unloaded within her. She felt the results of her teasing spray from him and fill her up with a thick sticky fluid. He let go of her wrists and let her slump to the bed as he took her hips and pumped a few ragged strokes into her, the remaining bit of his seed dribbling out of her and down her leg as he desperately emptied his balls into her aching cunt.

They individually collapsed onto the bed, he to the side, her ass still in the air, a thick flow oozing from her onto the sheets. Both panting to catch their breath.

He gathered himself first, pulling her onto her side and kissing her deeply. Returning to her awareness, she returned the kiss and rolled into him, resting her head on his heaving chest. They lay wordless for a few blissful minutes of afterglow, catching their breath.

“I love you, Abigail” He said, holding her tightly to his chest.

“I love you, Magnus, there is no one else I would to spend the rest of my life with.”

“One flesh, one end my love” he said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

They shortly dozed off in a sweaty heap together, her naughty book discarded in a pile of research materials. 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two. I have never written an established couple before, much less one that has been together for so long. It was nice to write two people who know each others' bodies. I love their love and wanted to celebrate it with some self indulgent married fuckin. I had initally written a lot more Top!Abigail with her teasing and edging Magnus, but I dropped it for what I felt was more romantic.


End file.
